Dream
by StarPlatinum
Summary: ONESHOT  Deva Albileo had a strange dream. Could that be the future she is seeing?   MAJOR spolier of manga vol.8 spinning off from where Narushima sensei has left. Please R&R.


**A/N:** This is my humble tribute to Narushima Yuri sensei's fandom. Though not a mainstream fandom, _Genjuu Bunsho_ is considered one of Narushima sensei's masterpieces with a perfect blend of drama, sci-fi elements and, on top of that, Narushima-ish sense of humor.

The story contains **MAJOR** spoiler based on the manga vol.8 spinning off from where Narushima sensei has left suspended. I hope it's an enjoyable read.  
>Critics and feedback are welcome.<p>

* * *

><p>A baby's crying was heard. She saw herself cradling a small infant in her arms. She could almost feel the weight of the tiny being.<p>

_Whose child?_

Another two cryings were heard from behind. When she turned around she saw a tall figure casually held one child on his shoulder and another loosely tucked at his waist. The three infants were identical and almost a mini version of the man.

_"Darling, the babes need breast feeding."_

Bright blue eyes shot wide open when she abruptly pushed herself up from sleep. Broken in sweat despite the chill weather, she whipped around absently in the dark of the night.

_A dream?_

Albileo cautiously absorbed the surroundings until she was certain it was all but a dream. She didn't know she was holding a breath for God knows how long.

_Damn it. What a nightmare._

Over the now put off fire laid the man from her dream. His breathing even as if in sound sleep. Albileo made face and slowly left her make-shift bed.

It was full moon night. The bright silver moonlight lit the forest path. Not too far from their camping was a small brook. The soothing melody of the tide echoed the cicada's songs. The air was cold. The young Deva hugged her chest for warmth while trotting to the river bank. It had been 3 months since Zene took her up North. All the way they met rivalry encounters with the local inhabitants. Everytime Zene suppressed them by force. Albileo used to condemn his bloodshedding kills. But lately she began to convince herself that he must have something in his mind because after the killings, his eyes would look sad. His silly smile that always plastered on his scornful face would falter. She wanted to believe that the demon actually held the purest heart than anyone else.

Youthful face looked back at her from the reflection. It had been 3 months since she lost the "bet" with that condemned Destiny Rock. She had paid the price with her body being turned into female. The transformation happened way too fast both inside and outside. She suffered like hell when she got her first period. Faltering physique power and abrupt mood swing, Albileo loathed her body and put all the blame on the cause of her problem. Because Zene needed to be stronger, he needed to win the bet and maintain the male power. That was simply the reason why poor Albileo was conveniently chosen to be a sacrifice…. It was simply the devil's game.

Image of the three infants flashed in her mind. The smart Albileo carefully traced the little faces from her dream. All of them had fair skin, soft hair as light as the shade of sunlight, and those emerald green eyes. These little angels reminded her of her beloved Professor. Much to her dislike, they also reminded her of the demon since Zene and her Professor were identical twins. When she was younger, Deva Albileo used to have premonitory dreams once in a while. She shook the idea out of her head. Hopefully that dream had nothing to do with Deva's premonitory power. But was it not what she seeked from him?

As an inhabitant of the New Continent who depended on the mysterious power of Destiny Rock to decide which one would be male or female when it came to breeding, only after giving birth they could resume their androgyny status. If giving birth was the ending of the devil's game, then …

"_Hey, chibi. What are you doing out there? Come back here."_

Baritone voice calling out for her from the camping ground. Zene was brooding. He looked obviously not so pleased waking up in the middle of the night and found his bed empty.

Albileo returned to his side. Damn it. Why did just his scent make her feel uneasy? That must be an influence from Destiny Rock. That must definitely be. And before she could let Destiny Rock get a hold over her brain, she decided to blurt it out.

"_Zene, let's hurry up make me conceive a baby so that I can return to what I used to be!" _

He was dumbfounded for seconds before broke out hysterical laughters.

"_Ha ha ha! Do you know what you've just saying, chibi?"_

He lowered himself down to her eyes level. Emerald eyes locked to hers, thin lips curled up into a smirk.

"_Does a smart Deva like you know how to make a baby?"_

Of course, although as smart a Deva as Albileo, her knowledge about male and female physical relationship was practically zero. But she could tell from his mischievous grin that it must be something cheeky. The young Deva was loss at words. Her face bright red.

"_C'mon, don't be too hasty. You now are not ready. Gotto wait a bit longer." _

Zene encircled her shoulders and led her back to their camp, humming an unmelodious tune all the way. Albileo learned from their 3 months journey together that actually Zene was a light-hearted person. He was always the one talking to her until she was too bored to listen to his tales. Albileo didn't realize that she too became more talkative. A Deva branded with a dead man's mark on her back, exiled from her clan and family, who was forced to live a lonely life, she almost forgot the piercing cold of loneliness when right now she had someone to talk to. Maybe Zene was feeling the same?

The Northern weather was chilling cold. Small hands clutched her wool blanket but still could not suppress a sneeze. A bigger blanket was offered from behind including a complementary pair of warm strong arms.

"_Cold?"_

His deep voice whispered into her ear. Albileo's heart skipped a beat. She reminded herself for a millionth time.

_Hate him. Don't let the devil's tender voice fool you! Remember, he is a bloody murderer! _

_But how come the devil has such a warm embrace?_

_Where are you, Professor? Please help me._

Chaotic thoughts reverberated in her small head. The young Deva closed her eyes wearily to all but non-understanding thoughts. She needed just to lay still in this pacified warmth.

"_I hate you."_ She murmured from the heavy blanket.

* * *

><p>Sapphire eyes slowly open. The young Deva successfully integrated her psyche to the main computer of this center island. She could now locate the whereabouts of every being on this foresaken land.<p>

"_Professor was at the basement far into the East. We'd better hurry there."_

"_Alright! Shizuma! Nurse! Let's save Professor and leave this place before it blows up." _Sheri the Pirate rubbed his hands together in festive mood. Everyone rushed to the direction pointed by the young Deva.

"_Albileo, hurry up! You are lacking behind!"_ Makio was the one noticing that the Deva was slowing her steps when she reached a passage.

"_I… still have something I need to attend to. You guys can go ahead."_ Then she disappeared into a glowing trapdoor.

"_Albileo!"_

_Ridiculous. This is way too ridiculous._ Despite she always fixed her eyes onto Professor since she was young. If she could escape from this falling cursed island together with Professor, wasn't that what she wanted? But the moment Zene's injured form flashed through her Deva's vision, her brain commanded her feet to rush into the opposite direction. Run on and on and on through the debris. Run on and on and on into the deep earth. How many times she tripped and fell, she still kept on running. Run to where he was waiting. Run despite her eyes could not see but her sharp Deva instinct would show her the way.

"_Zene!"_

A call of his name woke him up. He was trapped under the debris from the explosion. Despite his monstrous power, he could not escape from the disaster Norwis had triggered.

"_Zene, where are you?" _

"_Chibi…?"_ A whisper not louder than a breeze yet did not escape her sharp Deva senses. The young Deva rushed to remove piles of sharp rocks not heeding her bleeding hands.

"_Why did you come down here?"_ came a faint fatigue voice that was so foreign to her ears. The Zene she knew could never be that drained out.

"_You owe me. Don't you die."_ Small hands kept on digging through the rocks.

"_Ha ha. You still think of resuming to your former self?"_ He gave her a dry smile. Numbing pain shot from his legs up his spine.

Norwis, the third man who looked exactly alike Professor and Zene, revealed that both Zene and him were defective vessels. The woman from the Old Continent also said that Zene seemed to believe he had no rights to be happy after all these bloodsheds. The people on this Continent were dying. His effort to save them was futile. Their hope to survive was non-existent from the beginning. But that was not true, Zene. Definitely not.

"_I had a dream."_ She spoke out of nowhere.

"_I dreamed of three infants. Bright gold hair, green eyes. They are beautiful children. Zene, you owe me the lives of these children."_

The man before her blinked. In order to save the people on this Continent from the genetic self-destructive timebomb Luno had programmed, he tried hard to preserve their genes with hope that someday they could find a way to break free from the hateful spell and live in harmony with everyone. He had a mission as Luno's descendant to amend the wrongs. But never once that he considered himself a gear in this eternal life chain he desperately seeked to protect.

"_You cannot die."_

Small arms embraced him. The young Deva's petite form shook with emotions. While she was wandering in that icy cold underground labyrinth, she kept asking herself why she always thought of this loathsome but beautiful devil. To where did her two legs keep on running? For whom did her searching hands reach out? The suffocating feeling as if her breath was taken away when the face she yearned for was not there to be seen. That torturous feeling she did not want to endure anymore. Devil or not. She cared no more since it finally dawned to her. Her long searched for answer was solid right here in her arms.

"_Live for me… for us, Zene."_ She pleaded.

_"Mortlée… One of our children will be named Mortlée."_ After all, a vivid memory of the gentle and caring mother figure was always clear in his mind.

The young Deva gave him her biggest smile through teary eyes.

"_Don't be too hasty." _she chided.

"_Who brought up this topic from the first place?" _replied his chuckle.

* * *

><p>Miles by miles, the ship distanced itself from the falling down island. Every pair of eyes kept lingering on the savage land they were leaving behind.<p>

"_I wonder what will happen with Albileo and Zene."_

Makio mused. Despite the short time they had spent together, she felt somehow attached to the young, easily piqued up Deva. Maybe as the females who shared their love interest in the same man. And her feeling for Zene that pushed her this far to follow her heart in this uncivilized land could not simply put into words.

"_They will survive."_

It was Professor Ray-Jean who answered to her question. His emerald orbs as serene as clear lake filled with confidence. He had 100% faith in Zene and Albileo's stamina.

'_The two will surely make it."_

Ray-Jean insisted. His hand reached out to hold Shizuma's. The taller bodyguard squeezed his hand in return assuring his confidence.

Without saying a word, all souls on this ship were certain.

The future would definitely have a way for this Continent.

/ The End /


End file.
